


Perfect Date

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: First Date, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal's glad Gold and Silver are finally going out and all, she just doesn't appreciate being the one who has to put up with their nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



> Prompt was "Gold/Silver, perfect date".

Gold burst into Crystal’s room. She was so used to this occurrence that her hands didn’t even shake as she carefully set aside her chemistry set and spun in her swivel chair to face him.

“Silver and I are going on a date in FIVE HOURS,” Gold hyperventilated.

“I know. You told me. So did he.”

Gold’s hands flew to his mouth. “He told you?! Did he seem excited?”

“About as excited as Silver gets, yeah.”

Gold squealed a little to himself, then went back to freaking out. “What do I even do?!”

“You go to his place at six and say ‘Hey, ready to go?’ then you go to that movie or whatever it was.”

“Zubatman Rises.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Gold started pacing around her room. Meganium’s eyes followed him in amusement. “It’s just, I’m gonna screw up. I always screw up around Silver. Why do I always screw up around Silver when I try hardest not to?”

“Murphy’s Law,” Crys replied. “That, and you try so hard not to upset him that you end up upsetting him by making him think he’s oversensitive. Which yes, is oversensitive.”

Gold whined loudly. He didn’t say anything, he just whined.

Crys groaned. “Look, just go and treat him like you always do. He wouldn’t be excited about it if he didn’t like you. And don’t worry about it being perfect or not, because either way you’re gonna be breaking in here afterwards to rant at me about how perfect you think HE is.”

The whining stopped. “Yeah. Okay. That sounds sensible. Your seriousness has paid off.”

“Wow, thanks, this is what I always wanted to apply my brain to,” Crys sarcastically replied.

Gold nodded happily, missing the point entirely. “Okay! Thanks, Crys, I’ll see ya later.”

Crystal turned back to her chemistry set and had just picked up the vial again when she got a phone call.

“Yes?”

“Crystal,” Silver’s nervous voice said, “how do I make sure this date is perfect?”

Crys sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes.


End file.
